


Wimbledon

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [10]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes his fiance` Marie to Wimbledon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wimbledon

**Author's Note:**

> my 1st sss submission...

As I drove to Marie’s house, I couldn’t help but smile. I glanced over at the items on the passenger seat and sighed.

_Oh angel! You are going to love this!_

I had arranged a private suite for us at Wimbledon. I adored tennis, and I was pleased to learn that Marie did as well. Plus, she had never been.

I knew that she was upset because I was leaving for San Diego in a few days. I was equally sad because I had planned for her to come with me. Unfortunately, there was a new exhibit at the museum, and Marie had been chosen to give some private tours. Hopefully, this would make up for the few days that I’d be halfway across the world.

While Luke was handling the details, someone at Ralph Lauren had learned that I was going to be in attendance, and inquired if I would willing to wear one of their suits. I gladly obliged. But then I had an idea. And the staff at Ralph Lauren had thankfully agreed.

As I parked the Jag in front of Marie’s house, I chuckled. Despite our engagement, she had insisted on remaining in her cute little house.

I gathered the items from the passenger seat, and turning, I noticed her watching me.

_I positively love how she still waits for me!_

I walked quickly to the door, knocking before I entered. She was waiting for me in the living room, dressed only in her robe.

I took a deep breath as I felt my trousers tighten a bit.

_There is NO time for that now! We need to leave in 30 minutes._

I was so focused on dampening my arousal that I didn’t see Marie staring at me.

“Angel? Is something wrong?” I asked.

She opened her mouth, but only a soft moan escaped.

Smirking, I set the items down on the sofa and sauntered over to her.

“So I’m guessing you like my new suit?” I asked cheekily, already knowing the answer.

Still speechless, Marie gently placed her hand on the bare skin revealed by my open collar. I couldn’t help but laugh as I drew her into a passionate kiss.

“Mmmm… as much I would like to continue, you need to get dressed. We don’t want to be late for the match,” I said softly.

She shook her head. “I really wish you would stop getting me gifts.”

“Ehehehe… they’re not from me. They came with my suit,” I said smiling.

After she disappeared upstairs, I went into her kitchen & opened the freezer. The cold air had the desired effect, and I grabbed a glass of water she returned.

Still standing in front of the open refrigerator, I sighed, thinking about Marie. She was luscious, in all sorts of ways. And now that we’d finally made love, I couldn’t get enough of her.

Hearing her coming downstairs, I quickly shut the door and returned to the living room. Upon entering, I gasped. Marie looked absolutely stunning.

Apparently, the fine people at Ralph Lauren thought blue was THE color. So they have given her a navy blue dress with some ridiculously high navy blue heels.

“Tom! Tom!” Marie was yelling at me.

“Huh?” I asked, still in awe at how incredible she looked.

“Does it look that bad?” she asked sadly.

I smiled. “Quite the contrary, Angel. You are exquisite.”

She blushed, and walked over to me. “I guess we better be going.”

I nodded, and kissed her on the cheek.

As I drove us, I kept stealing glances at my beautiful angel. She was smiling excitedly, and I knew she loved her new clothes.

There was only one problem – my continuously growing arousal. I was so looking forward to watching this match, but I clearly knew that I was way too distracted.

When we arrived, I had to stop for the obligatory photos for Ralph Lauren, and much to my delight, Marie was asked to pose in a few me.

 _Maybe these should be our engagement photos_ , I thought happily.

We made our way up to the suite, and she was enthralled by the game.

I, however, paid very little attention to the game. All I could think of was getting her OUT of that dress.

She caught me staring at her at one point.

“What’s the matter? Why aren’t you watching the match?” she asked.

I sighed. “You are just so beautiful, and I love you so much…”

She blushed again – _God how I loved that!_ – And hugged me tightly. She giggled, and then pulled away from me.

“I’ll be right back. I need to fix my makeup.”

I watched her walk to the suite’s restroom, and I moaned. I was utterly uncomfortable, and I doubted that I would last until the end of the match, let alone make it home.

I sat down on the lush sofa in the suite, and closed my eyes, thinking about her. Just the mere thought of her was making me hard … her toned, lean legs, her firm ass, her supple breasts …

Taking several deep breaths, I reopened my eyes. I felt the pressure against my trousers as I watched her walking towards me. There was absolutely NO way I was going to allow her to finish watching the match …

The smile was widening on her face as she approached me. Her blue eyes were sparkling when she reached me, which only made me even harder.

“My angel,” I whispered as I drew her close.

“Tom,” she sighed, as she wrapped her arms tightly around me and kissed me. “You’re VERY excited to see me, and I was only in the restroom…” she said, feeling my erection beneath my trousers.

I continued to kiss her, my tongue sliding in between her lips. I didn’t even realize that was directing us to the sofa.

Suddenly, she pushed me down onto the sofa and was climbing straddling me.

“Angel,” I groaned as I felt her hands desperately trying to unzip my fly.

I could no longer control myself – I untied the sash at her waist, grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it off of her. I made quick work of her lace bra, pulling it down over her breasts.

I wasted no time in bringing my lips to her right nipple, sucking and nibbling, while massaging her left.

She moaned as she felt my teeth on her already hard nipple.  “Tom …”

I groaned as I felt Marie’s hands first on my chest, then her nails snaking their way down my back. I pulled myself from her breasts and kissed her passionately, as my hands slid under her slip.

“Oh my god,” I moaned, as I felt nothing but her dripping wet pussy.

“Do you like your surprise?” she asked, panting.

She moaned again as I slid 2 fingers deep inside of her. I slowly pumped my fingers inside of her, relishing how she writhed on top of me. I slowly took them out, and then rubbed my fingers on her hard, red nipples.

“Tom … please …” she sighed.

I gently lifted her up off me, and then lowered her back down over my hard cock.

“Oh god,” she cried, as I filled her.

“So wet, and so warm,” I moaned as my lips returned to her nipples. The taste of her on my lips only made me harder.

I could feel her moving up and down, her wet pussy sliding easily over my cock. She had her hands on my shoulders, while I had a firm grip on her hips, pulling her down on even harder on me.

I was so close, but I wanted her to come with me.

My lips moved to her other nipple, and I slid my right hand down her hip. She cried out again as I began rubbing her already swollen clit.

“Tom … oh god …” she screamed as she felt her orgasm begin.

I moaned as felt her hot pussy clamp down on my hard cock. I only managed to stroke her clit for a few more seconds before I felt my orgasm hit.

We both screamed in pleasure as I came inside her dripping pussy.

As her head fell against my shoulder, I softly kissed her neck.

“Marie, my angel,” I said, my voice still husky and shaking.

“Tom,” she whispered in my ear.

I smiled, and said, “I’m sorry you missed the end of the match. I… I just couldn’t help myself…”

She picked her head and looked at me. Her lovely blue eyes were still a bit glassy from the intense orgasm.

She nodded, and kissed me softly. “Neither could I…”

I helped her redress, and when she got up, she assisted me in doing the same.

We could hear the crowd cheering as the match came to a close, and the players left.

Marie returned to the restroom to herself presentable again, and I took a quick swig of the Jameson that was on the bar.

A few minutes she reappeared, still looking a bit flushed, much to my delight.

“Ready?” I asked.

“You’d better hurry,” she said, “with the way you look in that suit, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to wait …”

I smiled at her as we left the suite. I was truly happy, but still quite … hungry…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> marie's outfit...
> 
> http://www.ralphlauren.fr/product/index.jsp?productId=41632601&selectedColor=Blue&cp=4663491.4668871.4665201
> 
> http://www.ralphlauren.fr/product/index.jsp?productId=39005811&cp=4663491.4668871.4668881&ab=fr_FR_SHACLP_COLLECTION_SLOT_3_S1_SHOPNOW_IMAGE


End file.
